


Journey to the Prime Dimension

by Chaos_Valkyrie



Series: Agent O [16]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dimension Travel, Human! Heinz, Human! Perry, M/M, Ocelot! Heinz, Of course Heinz and Heinz are instant BFFs, Platypus! Perry, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Valkyrie/pseuds/Chaos_Valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you even listening to me?! Ugh, this is why I invented this! The Other-Dimension-inizor! I'll find another Danville where my true evil genius will be appreciated!” Rodney yelled, holding up his remote. Heinz's eyes widened in alarm, and Perry reached down to quickly cut himself free.</p>
<p>“You're too late!” Rodney cackled, hitting the button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to the Prime Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who didn't see, I posted an AU of this AU on Sunday called 'Progression', where both Heinz and Perry are always-an-animal agents. So no, I didn't not post something, I just didn't post this because 'Progression' distracted me and this was having a few issues. And for those who have read it, yes, I am writing a sequel to it, because the baby won't leave me alone.
> 
> Go check it out, and enjoy this installment of the real Agent O!

Heinz peered into the warehouse through the skylight, then tapped a quick, 'Go,' into his communicator. A few seconds later, the warehouse door was kicked in, and Perry stepped into the room.

“Doctor Platypus?!” Rodney asked in shock, and Heinz was amused to see his trap shoot ropes at Perry's knees. Perry wobbled a moment, before shooting Rodney a smug grin. He pointed to his Hat, and the other scientist's eyes narrowed.

“Agent Platypus? You defected?!” Perry shrugged. Heinz used the moment to slip in through the skylight, creeping across the exposed beams towards Rodney's -inizor. The Agency hadn't known just what Rodney's latest creation was capable of, but initial analysis had shown that it needed an incredible amount of power – enough to threaten shutting down the entire Tri-State Area's power grid.

Since Perry was on Rodney-rotation (no agent wanted to take him on full time, thanks to his treatment of both Heinz and Peter), Monogram asked Heinz to accompany him, since the two made such a good team. Heinz got into position, examining the device from above. It didn't look like much, but he knew better than to underestimate von Roddenstein. He signaled Perry, who subtly signaled back.

“Are you even listening to me?! Ugh, this is why I invented this! The Other-Dimension-inizor! I'll find another Danville where my true evil genius will be appreciated!” Rodney yelled, holding up his remote. Heinz's eyes widened in alarm, and Perry reached down to quickly cut himself free.

“You're too late!” Rodney cackled, hitting the button. The machine whirred as it built up a charge, and Heinz dropped on top of it, tearing open a panel and examining the wiring. If he just clip the right wires...

“Curse you, Agent O!” Rodney screamed, pulling out a ray-gun and aiming it at the ocelot. Before he could get off a shot, however, Perry's fist smashed into his face, causing the scientist to smack into the -inizor. Heinz jumped off, alarmed, as the machine began to spark and splutter.

'Is it supposed to do that?' Perry asked, and Heinz shrugged.

'Let's grab Rodney and get out of here before it explodes!' Heinz yelled over the racket the machine was making. Perry nodded and the pair ran over to grab the scientist...

The didn't make it. The machine went off, and the two agents were knocked backwards by the wave of pure energy that erupted from the machine. Heinz felt himself falling backwards, and barely had time to make eye contact with a frantic looking Perry before a second wave of energy knocked him unconscious.

*****

Heinz had a bit of a headache, he noticed as he slowly came to, but for the most part, he felt perfectly fine. It felt like something was nudging him, but ignoring that, he was warm and relaxed, and the scents around him reminded him of home...

And Perry. He inhaled deeply – there was some nuance to the scent that he didn’t quite grasp yet, but otherwise the scent was so unmistakably Perry that he started purring violently, wrapping his forearms around the delicious scent.

The something nudged his side more desperately, even as the heartbeat (oh yeah, that what that noise was) beneath him quickened to a frantic pace.

Heinz inhaled deeply once more, opening his eyes sleepily, before they widened, instantly becoming panicked.

He was eye to eye with a teal-colored platypus. Who unmistakably smelled like his Perry.

A quick glance down confirmed that, yes, he was still an ocelot. And a quick look around confirmed that he was at home, at the Flynn-Fletchers' house. He jumped back and promptly began to freak out.

'Ohmeingott! What happened to you! Don’t worry, we’ll fix this…' Perry looked distinctly unimpressed for some reason. Heinz paused, then gave the platypus an once-over, and snorted. 'Though you’re kind of cute like this, shorty,' he smiled winningly.

Perry rolled his eyes and punched him. Hard. Heinz slammed into the cabinet behind him.

'Ow,' Heinz moaned, even as Perry started churring at him in frustration. 'What was that for?'

“Aw, Perry, do you have a friend over?” came a familiar voice. Heinz's head shot up to see his two boys... except they obviously weren't his boys. They looked to be a few years older than his Phineas and Ferb, as was the Candace that followed them into the room a moment later.

“Remember, Mom said I'm in charge! And what is this ocelot doing in the house? You are so busted!” she declared, whipping out her phone before leaving the room again. Heinz wilted, looking over at Perry who was in dumb pet mode.

“Mrowr,” he said to them, hearing the platypus churr from behind him. They weren't his boys, but he still trotted over and rubbed against their legs.

“At least he's friendly! Good boy,” Phineas cooed, patting the ocelot on the head before he and his brother exited to the garden. As soon as they were out of sight, Heinz felt Perry grab him from behind and stuff him into a cabinet. 

Ah, lair entrance, Heinz realized as they slid downwards through the tube. Heinz tumbled out onto the floor as the platypus landed neatly beside him. The ocelot backed away as the angry monotreme raised a fist at him threateningly.

'Why are you in my house, and how do you know my kids?!' he churred in animal speak.

Heinz whipped out his Hat, placing it back on his head as he fished out his badge. 'I'm Agent O, and I'm from another dimension. They're my host family there.'

Perry took the badge, examining it carefully. 'Another dimension? Again?!'

'This sort of thing happen often in yours?' Heinz asked curiously. Perry nodded, before freezing and glaring at the ocelot. 

'Are you Doofenshmirtz?' he asked suddenly, eyes narrowing. 

'Yeesss. I haven't used that name since I became an ocelot, however – most people call me Heinz or Agent O.' He shrugged.

'And you're an OWCA agent?' Perry asked. Heinz nodded.

'Have been for thirty plus years now.'

Perry slowly handed him the badge back. 'Then what am I there?' he asked reluctantly.

'An evil scientist... though now you're an agent... oh! And the kids' human uncle!' Heinz answered cheerfully, enjoying watching Perry's jaw drop with every revelation. He decided not to mention their relationship, seeing as how the Agency here probably wouldn't take too kindly the murder-by-shock of one of their agents.

'Maybe we should head back to HQ and get this mess sorted out?'

*****

'I must confess, I'm a little disappointed that HQ looks exactly the same. Same cubicles, same agents...' Heinz trailed off as Agent D glared at him, 'Apparently the same Duck. What did this dimension's Heinz do to piss him off?'

Perry ignored him, as he had for much of the ocelot's commentary. Heinz sniffed. His Perry wouldn't have been so rude.

The platypus agent knocked on a door before pushing it open and gesturing for Heinz to enter. Heinz did, meeting the curious expressions of Carl and Monogram. Heinz moved to stand next to the other agent as he saluted the pair, then glared over at Heinz.

Heinz shrugged. 'I never salute Major M, even in my own dimension. Technically, I'm his senior.' Perry rolled his eyes and faced forward again. 

“Agent P! And... Carl, when did we hire an ocelot?” Heinz rolled his own eyes – some things never changed. 

He waved at Other-Carl, asking quickly via sign if this one knew ASL. The intern's eyes widened even as he nodded.

'I'm Agent O, from a different dimension,' he signed and animal spoke simultaneously, while Carl translated out loud to Monogram. 'I was on a mission with another agent, who presumably is also in this dimension,' Gott he hoped so, worry choking him for a moment, 'as well as the evil scientist we were fighting against.'

“Great googly moogly! Another dimension! Again?” Heinz nodded. Before he could sign further, the door at the back of the room slammed open, a familiar voice churring in relief, causing the room's occupants to jerk around at the almost familiarity of it.

'Heinz!' was what it said, for those who could speak its language.

Heinz’s head snapped around to best sight he’d seen since waking up. 'Perry!' he mewled, charging the human agent, who bent down just before impact to scoop Heinz up into his arms.

Heinz purred, wrapping his forearms around his boyfriend’s neck as he frantically scent marked him. Perry churred contentedly as he rubbed his forehead against Heinz’s, sneaking a few human kisses to his cheeks in return.

Monogram cleared his throat awkwardly from behind his desk. As Perry reluctantly lowered an equally reluctant Heinz back to the floor, he smirked at the slack-jawed Perry, thinking that this surprise may have indeed killed him.

Carl was giggling. Heinz winked at him, causing the intern to giggle harder. If their other selves were anywhere near as obvious as they had been, Heinz wasn't surprised at his lack of surprise.

His Perry stepped forward and saluted Monogram. 'Perry the Platypus reporting for duty,' he signed to Carl, who smirked when Monogram choked at his translation.

“That's Agent P?! Then who is that,” Monogram spluttered, waving at Heinz. Carl didn't even need to wait for one of them to sign before answering.

“That's obviously the other dimension's Doofenshmirtz, sir.” Carl replied, amused.

Perry looked down at Heinz, who shrugged. 'Its another dimension, sure, but did you really expect everything to be different?' His Perry snorted and grinned down at him lovingly.

'That's you,' Heinz pointed at the platypus agent, who had finally recovered from his shock. Platypus and man eyed each other skeptically, both cringing at the familiarity of their own gestures.

Heinz sniffed at the different scents in the room. 'And that’s me,' he signed, pointing to the taller man lingering quietly behind his Perry. He waved at his alter-human-self, who waved goofily back.

'And if the trend holds, there are two Rodneys here as well,' Perry signed. Heinz tilted his head as every face in the room scowled. 

'Yeah, can't say I like the thought of two of them either,' Heinz told Perry.

Perry smirked, then signed to Carl. 'Where is your Rodney's hideout? That's where we'll probably find them.'

“Well, you're in for a bit of trip, agents, because his base is located in South Dakota. Agent P can take you there, as well as help you fight this dimension's Rodney.” Monogram announced. The platypus agent saluted Monogram, before another voice popped up.

“What the hey, I'll come too! This sounds a lot more exciting than what I had planned for today! Which was already thwarted, by the way, by this guy,” he pointed at human Perry. “You could really learn a lot from him,” he told his Perry, “He paid attention to all of my back story, and helped me clean up my -inator after he blew it up.”

The platypus agent glared at his human counterpart, who shrugged apologetically. 'I woke up and saw a strange -inator and man in what I thought was my apartment. He saw the Hat and thought I was a substitute. It wasn't until after that I realized what was going on.' 

Heinz snorted. 'That's my Perry,' he said, smiling. He was totally cool with his boyfriend thwarting his human self, provided that was all that happened. And he trusted his Perry completely, so he knew nothing had.

The platypus churred angrily, stalking out of the room. Heinz turned and waved at the other Carl one last time before following.

The group went down to the OWCA hangar, where the platypus agent looked around before choosing a nondescript four-door sedan. 

“Oh, hey, I'll drive,” Doofenshmirtz volunteered, deflating when the alarmed-looking platypus agent shook his head frantically and pointed to the backseat. The boyfriends shared a look, before Heinz shrugged and followed his human self into the back of the car.

The platypus agent also waved off Perry's offer to drive, hopping into the driver's seat and starting the car. Perry shrugged, getting in the passenger's seat and buckling in.

They drove for a few minutes in silence, before Doofenshmirtz turned towards Heinz with a curious look.

“So… you’re dating your Perry?” he asked hesitantly, to which Heinz nodded cheerfully.

'Yup! It was loathe / love at first sight,' Heinz signed and chirped.

“And your agency is okay with that?” the man asked even more reluctantly.

'Yup! Most everyone thought we were dating long before we got together. And there are other cross-species relationships too... like Agents C and F.'

“Oh! They’re together here too!”

'Or that whale lady.'

Doofenshmirtz flinched. “Elizabeth? I used to date her.”

Heinz looked at him in disbelief. 'Really? She was a total crazy.'

Doof shrugged. “Yes, you're right… hindsight bias.”

*****

Perry the Platypus (human edition) looked over at his platypus counterpart when he heard him sigh. The smaller agent shot him a look that clearly said it was going to be a long car ride, and he shrugged, smiling. He knew that his Heinz was a rambler, it was a part of his charm.

The other Perry snorted and looked away.

*****

'So, you married your Charlene?' Heinz asked curiously.

“Yes… have you met your dimension's version?”

'She was my host family for a while... she tried to neuter me.'

Doofenshmirtz snorted. “So did mine.”

*****

“You’re both agents in your dimension? Is that how you met?”

'Actually, my Perry was an evil scientist. We were nemeses, then frenemies, and then he gave up evil for me! I do miss thwarting him, though. My Perry totally rocks a lab coat.'

'You rock a lab coat too, dearest,' human Perry replied, smiling when his words caused a deep rumbling purr to start up from Heinz.

'Awwww… thank you, honey,' Heinz chirped. Perry could see Doofenshmirtz look between them curiously, while Agent P only raised an eyebrow, giving a considering, sideways glance towards Perry.

'My boyfriend is chief scientist at OWCA, as well as one of our best agents. It was always a pleasure to be thwarted by him,' he churred and signed, smile widening as the volume of Heinz's rumble increased.

*****

“Who wants some almond brittle?”

The platypus agent churred, causing Doofenshmirtz to roll his eyes.

“Of course I won't get crumbs all over the backseat! What do you take me for, my Perry the Platypus!”

Heinz smirked as their driver tried to hide his pleased smile.

*****

“Thank you, other me! Nobody ever appreciates the beauty of the self-destruct button!”

*****

They finally reached Rodney's lair, much to the obvious relief of the platypus agent. He parked down the street from the warehouse, motioning for Doofenshmirtz to be quiet as they approached from the side. He gestured for Perry and Heinz to circle around to the other side of the warehouse, to which they nodded.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Perry whispered to Heinz.

'Don't think I didn't see what you were doing.'

Heinz smiled innocently. 'I have no idea what you’re talking about,' he chirped back quietly.

Perry grinned and rolled his eyes fondly. Heinz caved.

'We were idiots who couldn’t see the obvious without a lot of help. Doesn’t mean we have to be idiots in every dimension.'

'You don’t even know if they –'

'They so are. They have their own understanding just like we do, and I can smell it on them,' Heinz answered.

Perry gave his boyfriend a skeptical look. 'Smell it on them?'

'Its much the same scent as that time you were on the blind date,' Heinz smugly replied.

Perry blushed. 'You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?' he groaned.

'Nope,' Heinz chirped, peeking up and through the window. 'The others are in place... platypus-you just signaled, go!'

The agents stormed the warehouse, only to find the two Rodneys in the middle of a heated debate.

“No, my scheme isn't the stupid one, yours is!” one Rodney finished, before the pair looked up to see the agents.

“Is this Bring Your Nemesis to Work day?” one Rodney sneered. Both Perrys snorted before each punching their own Rodneys in the face. Doofenshmirtz looked over at Heinz curiously.

“How could they tell which one was which?” he asked the ocelot.

Heinz pointed at the bruise on one Rodney's face. 'Perry got him good before we came here.'

“Its not fair! I was finally going to be evil enough to have a nemesis again!” Their-Rodney whined from the floor.

“You don't have a nemesis... loser,” Other-Rodney chuckled. 

'Maybe if you didn't always try to kill them, you'd get to have one again!' Perry signed angrily. Doofenshmirtz gasped.

“You actually tried to kill your nemesis? For real? Hey man, that is not cool,” he scolded the other man. “I mean, attempt, sure, but never for real.”

Perry hauled the now cuffed scientist to his feet. 'Where's your -inizor?' he asked, and Doofenshmirtz translated.

“Down there,” he nodded towards the far end of the warehouse. “It only has a transport radius of about ten feet, so we'll need to stand close.”

The group walked down to the machine, Perry leading the unresisting scientist, while Heinz ran ahead to look over the machine's wiring.

'It seems to be in order,' he told the group. He hopped down from the machine, walking over to the other agents. He and Perry both shook hands with their other selves.

'It was nice meeting both of you!' Heinz told them earnestly. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the actual platypus moved back out of firing range, and Heinz set the machine in reverse, hitting the starter button.

As the machine charged up, Perry looked over at Heinz and smiled seductively.

'So, my place or yours tonight?' he signed, causing his ocelot boyfriend to smirk back.

'Yours. You have the bigger bed. You restock our supplies?' Heinz purred in reply.

'Of course. We do seem to go through a lot...' Perry's voice cut off as the light flashed, sending the agents and their prisoner back to their own dimension. 

The human and platypus who remained looked at each other awkwardly.

“So… that just happened.” Doofenshmirtz trailed off, chuckling nervously. The pair briefly made eye contact, before blushing and looking away quickly. 

*****

'Did you see the look on their faces?' Heinz giggled as Perry drove them and the -inizor back to HQ.

'It was so worth it. And yes, I did restock the popcorn and almond brittle, we can't have a movie night without them!' Perry glanced over, smiling, to see Heinz regarding him intensely. 'Heinz?'

'You do make a cute platypus,' he told his boyfriend, who shot him a skeptical look. Heinz snorted.

'No, I wasn't interested in him… he was nothing like you. But still… a platypus version of you,' he emphasized, 'would be totally adorable.'

'Well, I prefer me as I am.' Perry stated, grinning as he felt a paw pat his leg gently.

'So do I,' Heinz told him, purring as they headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, 1st dimension Heinz and Perry… that is the universe slapping you with a clue-by-four.
> 
> I didn't have time to proof this before posting, so any mistakes will eventually be fixed.
> 
> Bonus: This bit of dialogue between Heinz and Doof didn't make it in, because it didn't quite fit, but it makes me giggle, so have it anyway:
> 
> 'My Perry’s hotter than yours,' Heinz whispered to Doof.
> 
> “Say what?!”
> 
> Heinz gestured to human Perry. 'I get to tap that. Do you get to tap yours?!'
> 
> Doof frowned at him and blushed, making Heinz laugh. 
> 
> See you on Sunday!


End file.
